


half moon

by wineandvodka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/pseuds/wineandvodka
Summary: nothing comes even close to half of you, if only i had just half of you





	half moon

It's one of those nights again when Seongwu's bed doesn't give him enough comfort. He looks up at the clear midnight sky and finds the company of a half moon. It's no different from him, still he envies it. While the moon may appear whole again in a few days time, he would continue to miss his other half. He wonders if he'll be ever be whole again.

A cold breeze bites his skin. He lights a cigarette.

Although there's a cigarette between his fingers to warm him, he craves for a different kind of warmth; like the feeling of holding a certain person's hand with chubby fingers (nonethless Seongwu likes how it fits his hand that way). A faint smile lingers as he looks how lonely his hand has become.

Although there's a cigarette between his lips, he craves for a certain person's lips; Seongwu doesn't miss every opportunity to have a taste, to bite, to suck such lovely pink lips, always looking very much kissable. That was then, this is now. Now, he licks his lips and feels how dry it has become.

 

His phone lights up as the alarm goes off to remind him to get a wink of sleep before work.

The intoxication of loneliness tempted him to dial the person who used to be his half moon. Minhyun's contact has been long gone in his phone records yet there's no use because he knows the numbers by heart.

Seongwu wonders if Minhyun ever changed it.

He never changed his, what if Minhyun calls?

He still hopes Minhyun would call.

Call him with that sweet saccharine voice. Call him every silly name he could come up with. Call him "love" like he used to.

 

Reality calls him instead and the courage dissipates. He locks his phone, throws the cigarette in the trash and himself on the bed. The absurd routine is done and he's forced to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very random and is something that was buried in my notes :(


End file.
